CoWorker's Romance
by Yuki-Iris
Summary: You where looking for him. You wanted to tell him how you felt from those days when he helped you. When he walked out of the door, you knew that this was your chance and that you need to take it. Touta MatsudaXReader


A/N: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters. This is the second ReaderXCharacter I've done, so I hope you like it.

Matsuda walked into the room where you sat on a couch in the center. The other task force members where in the other room conferencing with L. You were a new member of the force. Fresh out of college and ready for action. Each member of the force was to watch you for one hour each to be certain that you where trustworthy enough to meet L himself.

"Coffee, tea?" he asked looking at your blank and tired expression. "Hello?"

"Sorry, you'd think I'd be used to staying up." You laughed softly looking at him.

"Yeah, it get's tiring." He looked down taking a sip from his coffee.

"So, aren't you supposed to ask me some questions?" you asked pulling off your jacket and setting it aside.

"Oh, you're right." He laughed quickly thinking of something. "What was your GPA in high school and college?"

"Three point five. For both." You smiled.

"Okay um…" he paused for a moment looking over at the door then back at you. "The other members probably asked you all the good questions. And of course they had to make me last. "He sighed.

"Well they asked me a lot of intellectual questions. But they really didn't ask about what classes I had in school or really and any real personal questions." You paused from you talk after feeling your bra strap slip off your shoulder and run down your arm. You turned away slightly, pushing it back into place. Your eyes glanced to his face seeing a slight blush form. "If you don't mind me asking, but are you a virgin?"

He looked down as his face became redder by the moment. "No, of course not."

"Sure, that's why you blushed seeing my bra strap."

"No I didn't."

"Then prove it." You licked your teeth as he gave you a blank stare.

"What?"

"Kiss me." You leaned in slightly.

"How does that prove anything?"

"Well if you just did it without asking it would have proven that you aren't a virgin." You smirked.

"So? I'm human."

You smiled. "Matsuda, I can't believe that you don't remember me."

"Wait what?"

"We went to high school together. You were a third year when I was a first year. You were the only one that helped me out that first year. I couldn't have thanked you enough." You sat back. You looked over seeing your name grace his lips. "I've always had a crush on you but you left before I could tell you." A slight blush came across your cheeks.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

He looked down then back at you. "You came all this way to tell me that?"

"Yes and that I hoped that I could work with you." You looked away biting your lip.

"Well, um…" he scratched the back of his head. "Let me give you what you desire." He placed his fingers under your chin and pulled your lips to his. His eyes closed but his lips shook on yours.

After a short moment he pulled away staring into your eyes as you stared into his. You smiled and your eyes brightened. "I think I could do better than that." He said as his voice quivered. He leaned in, putting his lips back onto yours. Your thoughts melted for a moment then stayed that way as he placed his hand on the side of your face. His kiss became deeper against your lips. He tongue slid past his lips and graced against yours. You pulled away for a moment and smiled slightly at him.

"You're so unpredictable sometimes." You said as he looked at your surprisingly. "I like that." You smiled, gabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him on top of you. His nose slammed against your forehead. He groaned slightly before putting his lips on to yours. Your hands slipped up and down his chest. Feeling his heart beat through his shirt.

Your hands began to work, unbuttoning his shirt from the top down. He smiled as a small trickle of blood formed from his nose. He sat up, pulling shirt off and whipping the blood off. You starred at his chest and grinned in delight. "Amazing to think that you would have abs Matsu." You said seeing him stand up.

"Yeah they me a little while to get but…" he paused then looked at you, "hey."

You laughed, "Just stick some paper towels in your nose. So we may continue this." You smiled pulling your shirt off and over your head. His eyes widen, seeing your lacy bra perfectly fit to your breast. He gulped slightly walking into the bathroom and putting a pieced of rolled up paper towel into his nose stopping the bleeding.

As he walked back, he looked over the couch seeing you lay seductively there. You shirt laid on the floor. "Sexy." You smirked looking up at him. He chuckled, walking around the couch and laying his self back on top of you.

"You like it." He said placing his face back to yours and embracing you back into a deep kiss. Your hands traced his chest making their way down to this waist. You unhooked his belt and undid is pants. Smiling through the kiss as you did so.

One of his hands held his body up as the other when to your pants. Pulling them down along with your panties. He watched your body shake slightly to the cold air surrounding you. His pants slid down.

He laid back onto you. His hands tracing around your thighs as yours did the same. His body heated up as your hands went into his boxers and rubbed inner thighs. Gently grabbing his manhood and rubbing him softly. A smile instinctively came across his face.

His hands when to your back, trying to unhook the puzzle that is your bra. "I can't get it off." He complained slightly sitting up.

"Take off your boxers."

"How is that going…"

"Just do it."

He stood up pulling his boxers down. Stepping out of them and noticing that your bra had hit the floor in front of him. He looked seeing a dark smirk across your face. Your heart pounded in your chest. Hot breath graced your lips as he lay on top of you, His manhood rubbing your thigh. His lips where warm and trembling as they went back to yours.

A finger slipped into your opening, slipping around your opening and in your warmth. You started to pant. Slowly but evenly. Your hands went back to his manhood, rubbing him all over. Your fingers traced along his base and made their way up to his tip feeling a small amount of liquid seep out of him.

You spread your legs slightly. Your body was yearning for him. Matsuda stopped the kiss for a moment and looked at you with soft eyes. "I'm a virgin." He stuttered.

You smiled, "So?" kissing his lips your hands went to his hips, slowly pushing him down. "Let your instinct take over Touta."

He grabbed his manhood, placing the tip to your opening. "You sure?"

"Yes." You whispered in his ears. He nodded, slowly pushing his self into your tight hole. He slowly thrusted into you. Pulling out slowly and pushing back as fast as his body would let him.

Each thrust started to make you moan. Louder with every push into you. "Harder." You whispered. He grabbed our hips and started to do as he was told pushing his self harder. Starting to pant as he did so.

His body heated against yours as each push was starting to send him over the edge. His body began to shake slightly as a small bit of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "I'm going to come." He groaned biting his lip.

"Do it." You moaned. You tightened around him as he thrusted deeply feeling him release his self within you. "Good boy." You laughed slightly kissing him.

"Yeah." He said catching his breath.

"Touta Matsuda, please report to the conference room." A voice was heard that almost sounded as it came from every place in the room.

"I'll be right back" he stood up putting his clothes on as quickly as he could. He walked through the door, shutting it behind him.

"Matsuda you idiot." The task force said in unison turning away from the video feed.


End file.
